House Hunting
by VioletEyed-Demon
Summary: Set After Lady Une's Request........Heero and Duo are in the market and decide to shock their commander
1. Une, Baby

**House Hunting**

* * *

**Part 1 - Une Baby**

After Une had declared them official Preventer's, Heero and Duo immediately relocated to Rekonia. Not more then three weeks after, the two were sitting in their temporary office awaiting the arrival of their friends. They had left before the others for the simple fact of, they wanted to find a place of their own to live. A house to be exact.

Currently the two were sitting in said office on the vid-phone with Lady Une. "I am more then positive that the two of you will find houses to your liking."

Duo and Heero glanced at each other. "Actually Une." Heero started.

"We've come to the conclusion that," Duo grinned as Heero continued where he left off.

"It would be better, economically and practically that the two of us."

"Share the same house. We work well together and it's not like we haven't stayed with each before."

Une looked at the two surprised. "Is there something I should know about the two of you?"

Duo blushed darkly and Heero glared at the woman. "No." Heero stated, his tone icy and frigid.

Duo gave a nervous laugh. "Now, now 'Ro. Don't get all Rawr on the commander." Duo cleared his throat. "Une baby, we gotta go. We've got a date with a Realtor. Bye!"

"Maxwell! I'm not-" Duo cut the connection with a groan.

"I'm so in trouble for that." He groaned. Heero sat glaring at the blank screen. Duo hit him on the shoulder lightly. "Come on Hee-chan, we'll be late if we don't leave."

Heero sighed and pushed back from the desk. The two left the temporary office and headed to their respective cars. Duo followed Heero shiny blue Volvo off the exit ramp and onto the main road. When Heero pulled into the driveway of a small one story house, with a pine door and a huge front yard, Duo grinned his ass off. Parking down on the street, he steeped from his black convertible. Glancing to Heero, he saw the appraising gleam in his cobalt eyes.

"Soooooooo.." Duo drawled out.

"It has five rooms beside the kitchen, laundry, bathroom, dinning and living rooms." Heero stated while his eyes roamed over the little house. The deep red of the brick, the dark, deep brown of the wooden shutters and doors, the luscious green of a few trees and bushes. The small black slate path that led from the front porch to the driveway. The driveway disappeared behind a cluster of trees but from where he stood, Duo could make out two garage doors. It all added to the beauty of this little house.

"I like this place Hee-chan."

* * *

Hahaha!! what ever will Heero say?!!! ~VED


	2. Partners

**Part 2 - Partners**

"Hai, I do as well." Heero pushed off his car. "But we can't decide from just the way it looks outside Duo."

Duo looked at him sharply. "W-what?" Violet eyes held surprise and joy.

Heero raised an eyebrow. "I said-"

"I know what you said 'Ro. It's just-" Duo grinned and attacked Heero in hug. "You said my first name." His grin grew. "Now all I have to do is get 'Fei to call me by my first name." He muttered. Duo had linked his arms around Heero's neck and tossed his own head back to watch the clouds.

Heero's hands twitched. His arms, which had crossed across his chest were now pinned between himself and Duo. Heero took this time to observe the object of his affections. He didn't know when or why Duo had become so important to him, but he had. It first started off as he wanted to see the shine in those violet eyes and that real smile back during the war. Then, when Duo lost communication with them for almost a week it grew into a need to protect him. It slowly became a want and need to be around him. When they had been on Peaceamillion before the final battle, Duo had admitted to being terrified. He wanted Oz gone but he was scared that it would cost him his life.

Heero and Duo had sat talking with each other for well over six hours. That had been the first time he had heard Duo's history and it had been the first time he'd ever seen the braided teen cry.

Thinking back now, he could have sworn he'd seen tears from Duo's com-link as he stopped the beam cannon coming from Libra. He could have sworn he'd heard Duo scream his name and saw tears float before his screens shattered with the force.

A cough to their left had them both pulling themselves from thoughts. Turning their heads at the same time, Duo made a choking noise in his throat before he stepped away from Heero.

"So are you two the one's looking to buy the house?" The black haired lady asked.

Duo coughed. "Yes."

"Is this for one of you or both?"

"Both." Heero answered.

The realitor blinked and shifted slightly. "Alright." She walked across the yard. "Follow me then."

Duo looked at Heero. "I think we scared her 'Ro. " He whispered before following the lady into the house. Heero snorted and walked into the house after his partner.

"So you all?" She left the question open.

"Are Partners." Heero answered from the kitchen.

"Work together." Duo said at the same time from the living room. "Living room looks good 'Ro." He called.

"As does the kitchen."

"We'll need a new couch." Duo commented as he looked over all the open floor space.

"**If **we take the house." Heero remarked, leaning against the frame that led into the living room.

* * *

*snickers* Geeze Heero just give in already....it's Duo you're talking to.......~VED


	3. Well?

**Part 3 - Well?**

"Come one 'Ro! This place is perfect!" Duo twirled around, his braid like a snake behind him and violet eyes shinning.

"Lets look at the bedrooms." Heero snorted as he made his way down the hall. Duo followed two steps behind. They left the Realtor standing shocked in the living room.

Duo popped his head in the first door. "Spare room?" He muttered, going to the next door. "Office." Shaking his head he opened the second to last door in the hallway on the left. " My room." He stated, glancing around. "Hey 'Ro!!! I choose this one!!" He shouted from the middle of the room.

"Duo." Heero growled irritably.

"Look 'Ro! There's a bathroom and a closet!! It's got wooden slidy doors too!!!" Heero watched helplessly as Duo fleeted around the room.

Sighing he opened the last door. The heavy oak door gave way to the master bedroom. Hard wood adored the floor like every other room in the house. They shone brightly in the afternoon sun, the walls seems to glow in the light as well. Looking closely Heero noted they were a light blue shade. A bathroom and a closet were present as well.

A low whistle from the door had him turning.

"Damn 'Ro. Nice room."

"There's only one room left." Heero commented as he passed Duo.

"The question is, will it meet your approval?!" Duo snickered. While Heero went to venture into the dinning room, Duo headed back to the living room and the realitor.

"So, does it meet your approval?" She asked, plastering on a fake smile.

Duo grinned. This woman did NOT like the thought of two men living together. With an evil glint in his eyes he smirked.

"Oh yeah. Can't wait to get the office set up. Then there's the quest room to decorate and finally our room. That one's going to be difficult." He mentally cheered when the woman turned a slight greenish color.

"Excuse me, I need a little air." She walked briskly from the house.

"That wasn't very nice Duo."

Duo jumped slightly at how close Heero's voice was. Laughing sheepishly he turned, coming face to face with Heero. "Well?"

"Ours." Was all Heero said before he walked from the house.

"YES!!!" Duo ran out after Heero. "Yes, yes, yes!!" He attacked Heero from behind and nearly knocked him over. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Duo bounced around the front yard.

Heero sighed and turned to the woman. "We'll take it."

The woman's face turned a strange paleish color and her hands shook as she handed Heero the deed.

Heero handed her the money she needed and signed a few things before he grabbed Duo by his braid and pulled him into the house.

"We don't have a bed Heero! How can we- ACK!!" The loud shouts coming from the house had the Realtors eyes budging as she ran back to the safety of her car.

**~END~**

**

* * *

**

Bout damn time too! ~VED


End file.
